Tiffany Cox
"I wanted people to get together." - Tiffany admitting her role in the sabotage of the cars. 'Tiffany Cox '''was a counselor at Crystal Lake. Personality Tiffany was shown to be flirty, seductive, and lusting towards numerous male counselors despite having a boyfriend. She is also not intelligent at all, and is shown to put her own desires over others. Despite this, she is not rude, mean, or arrogant. She is friendly, but dim. Appearance She wears loose fitting blouses which hang off her shoulder, denim shorts and tennis shoes, a well as a silver ring. Pre-Crystal Lake Tiffany was one of the trainees at Crystal Lake, and came in eleven, with the trainer saying she was barely hired. She also at one point began a relationship with Chad Kensington. Crystal Lake Tiffany is the final counselor to arrive at Crystal Lake. After arriving, she proceeds to talk to Kenny, Adam, and Rob. During this, she proceeded to grind on Rob, much to his embarrassment. Later, when Kenny, Rob and A.J. go to get food, Tiffany requests a hot dog. Later at the campfire, Tiffany is shown to be using the hotdog to simulate fellatio, much to Adam's amusement. After that, she flirts with Chad and sits on his lap. Later, during truth or dare, Tiffany asks Deborah which boy she trusts most and adds in a rule that refusal will result in stripping. She later comments on Adam's shirtless body, much to Chad's dismay. When A.J. refuses to participate, Tiffany is about to confront her when Jenny steps in, saying they should do campfire stories. Tiffany is also present during Kenny's campfire story. Later, after Kenny comforts Rob, Tiffany is still at the campfire with Chad, Deborah, and Brandon. Tiffany asks Kenny if he likes someone, and tries to protect Chad after Chad insults Kenny's mother. Before the fight can escalate, Tiffany sees Rob be killed by Jason Voorhees. During the escape, Tiffany and Chad are separated from the others and eventually find A.J. and Jenny. Due to Tiffany's refusal to leave in fear of Jason, this causes Kenny, Adam, Deborah, Eric, and Vanessa to go to the cabin Jenny is at. Offscreen, Tiffany and Chad proceeded to start having sex, but it is interrupted by Adam and Kenny, and the latter furiously yells at them for having sex while Jason is around. Kenny is eventually dragged away, leaving Tiffany in tears. She recovers however, and Tiffany is assigned with finding weapons with A.J., much to A.J.'s displeasure. Things take a turn when it is revealed that Tiffany requested that Deborah take all of the batteries and gas out of the cars, stranding them with Jason. She then revealed she wanted to have an orgy with the counselors, sending Kenny into a rage. However, when Kenny and Chad come back and Kenny is injured, Tiffany begins to gain sexual feelings towards him, and goes into another cabin to masturbate, much to Kenny's and Adam's amusement. However, Tiffany ends up making too much noise, drawing Jason to her, and she had left her radio inside the other cabin, leaving her oblivious to Jason's presence. Seconds later, Tiffany is decapitated and her head is thrown through the window into Chad's arms, confirming her death. Her corpse is seen when Kenny, Jenny, Deborah, Adam, and Tommy try to hide from Jason Post-Crystal Lake After Crystal Lake, Kenny's note details that despite her final moments, he understood what she was trying to do, possibly forgiving her in a way. She, along with the deceased counselors, later help Kenny find the will to fight and amputate his arm. In the afterlife, she is revealed that she started a relationship with Rob. She later appears at Kenny's and Jenny's wedding, crying tears of joy. Killed Victims * Herself ''(Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Brandon Wilson (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Vanessa Jones (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Eric LaChappa (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * A.J. Mason (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Chad Kensington (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) Death Killed by * Jason Voorhees * Kenny Riedell (Indirectly Caused, unintentional) * Jenny Myers (Indirectly Caused, unintentional) * Herself (Indirectly Caused, unintentional) After Kenny is injured by Jason and Tiffany notices his body while Jenny is patching him up, she is aroused and goes to another cabin to relieve herself. However, she leaves her radio, and when Jason attacks, she has no way of contacting anyone. Eventually, Tiffany is decapitated and her head is thrown through the window. Relationships Chad Kensington Before Crystal Lake, Chad and Tiffany were dating and were very close to each other, despite Tiffany's flirtatious nature. Additionally, Tiffany is the only person Chad is usually kind to. It is hinted however that Tiffany and Chad might be on the verge on breaking up due to Tiffany showing affection towards Rob and almost beckoning Deborah to chose Chad for the boy to trust the most. Despite this, Chad and Tiffany eventually end up having sex, which ends up getting them yelled at by Kenny. Additionally, Chad seemed indifferent when Tiffany revealed that she got Deborah to remove the batteries from the cars, stranding everyone at Crystal Lake. When Tiffany goes off into another cabin to masturbate about Kenny and is killed, Chad is devastated. He is also horrified when he holds Tiffany's decapitated head in his arms, and when he hears about Tiffany's final moments, he wants revenge on Kenny for indirectly causing her death, showing he deeply cared about her. Regardless, in the afterlife, Tiffany is revealed to have broken up with Chad, who believes he deserved it. Rob Dier While they didn't interact much, it is possible that Tiffany had a crush on Rob, due to her making sexual advances on him. It is possible due to Rob's reaction that he reciprocates these feelings, but is never able to act on them due to his death. When Rob is killed, Tiffany is horrified and greatly saddened to the extent she refused to leave the cabin. In the afterlife, she had begun a romantic relationship with Rob. Adam Palomino While not interacting much, it is assumed Adam finds humor in Tiffany's antics, such as stimulating fellatio with a hot dog. He also was amused when he could hear Tiffany masturbating to Kenny from another cabin, but was horrified when Tiffany was killed. Jenny Myers Despite not interacting much, it can be assumed that they had a good relationship due to Jenny being visibly affected by Tiffany's death. Vanessa Jones Despite not interacting much, it can be assumed since Vanessa didn't hesitate to go along with Tiffany's idea of who the hottest male counselor is that they have a good relationship. A.J. Mason A.J. and Tiffany seemed to have a poor relationship, due to A.J. thinking that A.J.'s antics are rather annoying and Tiffany being annoyed at A.J.'s refusal to say her crush. Additionally, A.J. holds Tiffany in little regard, as she asked Kenny why she and Tiffany had to find weapons. However, she is among the few to comfort Tiffany after Tiffany and Chad are yelled at by Kenny. When Tiffany is killed, A.J. is horrified, but mostly by Jason. Kenny Riedell At the start of the story, Kenny was shown to have a rather indifferent relationship with Tiffany, despite the fact he found her attractive. He also is noted to be annoyed with Tiffany's often sexual antics. Their relationship takes a turn for the worst when he discovers Tiffany and Chad having sex, and he angrily yells at them. The relationship sours further when it is revealed Tiffany requested that Deborah remove the batteries from the cars in order to get the counselors in an orgy, leading to him angrily lashing out at her and frightening her. Despite this, Kenny decided not to tell the others about Tiffany, and while Jenny is trying to fix Kenny's stab wound, Tiffany is visibly aroused by Kenny and goes into another cabin to masturbate to him, much to Kenny's slight amusement. When Jason goes after Tiffany, Kenny desperately tries to warn Tiffany, but is devastated when he realizes Tiffany left her radio behind, preventing her from getting help. When Tiffany's head flew through the window, he is shocked and horrified. During his letter to Tiffany, he admitted he understood Tiffany's intentions, showing he might have forgiven her in a way. Quotes * "Let's do some truth or dare!" * "Which boy do you trust the most?" * "If you refuse you strip!" * "Ok, who's got the best body?!" * "Hey Kenny, you don't happen to like anyone right?" * "Well, me and Chad are together, Adam, Vanessa, Jenny, Eric and Rob got crushes on different people, and that just leaves you." * "Deborah said that judging from our differences, there wasn't going to be any hookups, and I wanted to make sure everyone hooked up!" Trivia * Tiffany was originally going to be in a relationship with Brandon, but the idea was scrapped in favor of Chad. * Ironically, despite Tiffany's best stat in the game being stealth, she is killed when she made too much noise. * Swooce actually has a mental game where he makes jokes about Tiffany's last name. * Tiffany is noted for causing the Crystal Lake massacre to occur, as she stranded everyone. * Tiffany's favorite sex position is analinguis. * Tiffany's original death involved her having sex with Chad and her being ambushed and either drowned in a toilet or impaled on the shower head. * Tiffany's death was given the dull machete for lamest kill, as she was killed offscreen. * Tiffany was one of the two counselors (the other being Deborah) to be featured in Swooce's first lemon story. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage